Web services provide computing operations executed on remote systems through application programming interfaces (API) or web APIs typically accessed via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to local computing devices without the burden of users having to install, update, and manage local applications for the same operations. Standardized protocols may be utilized in facilitating interactions between remote systems providing a web service of local computing devices of users such as Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) relying on extensible markup language (XML) for messaging format and application layer protocols (e.g. HTTP).
Web services include a wide range of computer applications from audio/video exchanges to complicated business applications. Thus, the architecture and functionality of various web service types tend to be distinct. Especially in a business application environment, multiple parties may be involved in development, management, and consumption of the services. It is a common occurrence for comprehensive business services to have a number of modules prepared by third parties to operate alongside the core service.
In a complex business application environment, the nature of the web service's architecture may determine success of the web service affecting user experience, ease and variety of provided services, quality of service (e.g. problems, efficiency, etc.), and other characteristics. For example, conventional systems typically coordinate multiple connections into a single homogeneous connection, which may result in increased use of resources, computation time, overhead, etc.